comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2011-10-09 - Pain and Screams
It’s the beginning of fall in New York, and the heat wave that has held the city a hostage has finally passed. The air is much cooler, and much fo the tension that has boiled over the summer is simmering to an end. With passerby finding other things to amuse themselves with, the man known as Logan has had a rare quiet evening over in a bar, drinking and enjoying himself. As he leaves the place, he would smell something familiar thena few blocks away – Laura, his erstwhile ‘everyone thinks she’s his daughter’. And she’s in a flat out run. A seeming total panic, her footsteps in a total sprint as she zig zags in and out of people who’s curses can be heard as the girl shoves them out of the way. Logan's more concerned with the smells that accompany those that follow Laura. He's quick to make his way over the buildings towards Laura, a flat out sprint that lasts longer than anyone without inhuman stamina could manage he intends to make his way towards Laura, keeping his eyes out for the gunmen that seem to be giving pursuit. At the point before she can get over to the subway to escape, out pop three more guards armed with heavy looking atuoamtic weapons - Logan would tell they have hollowpoint shells in tehir firing cartridges, designed to inflict more trauama on a target. A nice tactic touse to make it harder to heal from in the short term. Laura whirls around then, as three more soldiers who were chasing her catch up, the girl's claws slashing out in an arc. The three soldiers in front of her are about twenty five feet in a semi circle, the ones behind her also about thirty feet away - too far apart for the girl to take them out on one side and escape. Each is positioned about seven feet away from another as well. Logan is, as he rushes through the rooftops and alleyways, not noticed by them it seems. Logan doesn't remain out of sight for long, he's soon jumping off the roof, claws extended he aims to finish which ever attackers are near him as quickly as possible. "Go, I'll deal with this." It's a simple instruction said as he lets gravity do what it's going to do. Logan flies through the air, and moves to slam on the men over as two of them go flying! The third is stunned as he goes and whirls around and tries to fire at Logan with three round bursts of hollowpoint fire, firing at the hip due to his surprise, the shots heavily inaccurate! Laura nods up at Logan, and rushes towards the men on her 'side' preventing her escape as three of them shoot at her, her taking a few hits as her form was peppered over as she rushed to melee range! Logan's not slowed, his claws continuing to swing in quick lethal arcs, he makes for a quick stabbing motion towards the guards body intending put him out of the fight, quick take downs more important than his avoiding injuries. The man goes down fast and hard, and by this point Laura has dealt wtih the final one in front of her. Then, at this point, there's the sound of mocking laughter and high pitched clapping as a woman enters in. "My, My, My. It's not often one gets two for the price of a few stooges." KIMURA approaches Logan and Laura, Laura having a look of sheer panic on her face, hatred, eyes bloodshot, breathing going so hard she's hyperventilating as Kimura continued, "Hello there, Weapon X. I must say, I wasn't expecting to meet you here wtih the street rat." Logan turns to look at Kimura as she arrives, not looking particularly impressed. He instead seems to consider the woman, his tone casual as he speaks to Laura. "Get out of here kid. Don't let anyone slow you down, go somewhere safe and keep out of sight 'til I come to get you." He's crouched low, his claws still extended as he waits for Kimura to make her move. Laura takes a nod over at Logan, the girl breaking out in a sprint and a half panic, and Kimura just smiles sadistically over at Logan, "How sweet. Always lovely to see a father/daughter reunion." Her grinning oer at Laura, "By all means, run away dear. Know when I'm done with him I will catch you and your darling little cousin and your aunties, and treat them as I did you." The fleeing girl goes stock still, even as Kimura's attention is half turned over to face her cockily. Kimura turns from him and it's then that Logan moves, a blur of motion as he lashes out with his claws towards Kimura's body, apparently he's got no issue with trying to put an end to this quickly. "Let's get this done with, I got a beer waiting." The claws hit over on Kimura's body and glance off her, sparks flying as she grunts, "Oh, little doggie likes it when he plays hard?" Her hands going up to try and smash over about either side of Logan's head! At this point, Laura gives in to her beast, letting out a feral scream and racing in, her own claws outstretched! Logan ducks taking only a grazing blow from the hands, he wears a grim smile as he looks at Kimura. "Well, looks like I got a real fight on my hand." He takes another swing at Kimura, his claws retracting to see how blunt trauma will work for him. Kimura is a bit slower than Logan, but fairly well trained. As he pushes his fist to swing at her, she brings up one hand to block it on the forearm to minimalize contact, her knee swinging up, kneecap amiing towards his gut, trying to avoid mashing it into any of the metal bone. Logan rolls with the blow, not worried with stopping it, he instead uses it as an oppertunity to make a grab for Kimura's arm to attempt and throw her. It seems grappling should play to his advantages after all. Logan was able to grab at Kimura and throw her over his shoulder with a quick twist and yank. Her spiraling through the air to land on all fours, in a crouch and using her hands to brace herself as she landed. At this point, Laura arriving at the other side of Logan, claws out, hissing Logan's response is to continue the grappling, this time intending to get a hold, even if only one arm and keep it, all the better to play his centre of gravity, strength and reflexes to their best advantage. For now he's not going to try reasoning, or stopping Laura, it's not like she's able to be reasoned with at present. "I figure we can do this until I break you or you wear down. I'd been hoping to get another beer in, but my night'd have likely ended in a fight either way so it ain't too much of a loss." The counter attack from Kimura at this is to try and slam her palm up and over to Logan's chin, intent on smashing into it and sending him to the side as Kimura smirks, "Better men than you have tried." Laura's claws slashing over at Kimura's midsection and bouncing off as Logan goes into grappling with Kimura, his greater strength allowing him to hold over onto one hand or arm with as much as he can get a solid grip on as her other arm swings up. Logan catches a wrist, he takes the blow, his head rolling back as it connects with his chin. His aim is to turn the hold into something more efficent, the arms twisted in an effort to use the mechanical workings of the human body against Kimura, it's allabout making sure any movement is either impossible or risks causing damage, of course it's only effective on one arm at present, but it's hopefully going to keep her at arms length and too off balance to manage any serious kicking. Logan manages to grab her over by teh arm and swing her about, twisting her over in a rather painful grip at this point as he puts her arm in a position where, even with her invulnerability she has a difficult time moving. She counters this by trying to smash the back of her skull up to his chin, not so much as to cause damage but to try and get herself a little more room to work with. Assuming that she can get enough room in grappling with that to get her other arm positioned better, she would attempt to slam her elbow into your gut. Meanwhile Laura halts her assault a few feet away so as to not risk stabbing Logan over as the two are in point blank range! Logan's generally the one letting loose in these situations, but he's familiar with Akido, Judo, Ju jitsu as well as the Canadian Military courses that teach wrestling heavy combat. One thing learnt in all of them is that you need to ride out the other persons attacks, Logan is determined to hold on, his face covered in blood as he takes the hits to the head in their stride, not giving more than a little wiggle room and even then looking for an opening to get a more secure hold on his opponent. A strangle hold would put an end to this fight real quick after all. Logan is gradually able to reinforce his grip over upon Kimura, slowly forcing her down to her knees as the two hammered and punched at one another, her grunting over in hatred as he gradually began to wear her down, slowly forcing her to the ground as he immobilized her, bit by bit, gradually gainning the upper hand on her. At this point, Laura would be disengaging, running to rush over to a nearby pawn shop to the side of the street and using her claws tos lash in the lock on the door to get inside. Logan waits until Kimura's not got enough fight in her to stop a sleeper hold, his efforts simply to make sure she can't give chase any time soon. He's then going to try and track down Laura, he wants some answers and more importantly he needs to make sure she's calm enough she's not going to hurt anyone. At this point, rushing out over of the store comes Laura, wielding a battery in her hands. With a slash of her claws through it, she slashes it in two, tossing the battery acid over towards Kimura's eyes as Logan has her over in the sleeper hold, it coating over Kimura's face and sizzling against her as it burned, the immobilized girl leting out a scream as her retinas were seared, Laura gesturing over at Logan to follow her now. Logan finally lets go. "Come on, we've got to get outta here before people ask too many questions." He rises the burns from the acid that splashed onto him healing even as he speaks. "And you need to tell me what the hell's going on." Laura zig zags away with Logan, finally ducking over into an alleyway as she says quietly, "SHe was my Handler." THe low voice rising with pain, the same tone he might have in his own memories when he thinks of Cyber or Creed. With a slow nod Logan seems to give that some thought. "Fair enough. We need to cover the trail, I don't know how long she'll be out and I don't want round two until I got a way to put her in the ground." He shakes his head slowly. "Tell me what you know." Laura takes a few deep breaths, "Handler. Non mutant. Given invulnerable skin, can resist adamantium weapons and most explosions. Sadist. SHe tortured me when I disobeyed orders, tortured me when I failed a mission, or when she felt like it." Continuing on, "Worked forthe Facility that made me. Managed to evade her after I escaped. Unsure who she'w orking for now." "Well we'll deal with her when we have to, hopefully this is an isolated incident, if not I'll make sure to finish the job." He sounds vaguely angry himself, but he's not stopping for long. "We should probably make sure we're not being followed before we head back to the mansion." Laura nods over at Logan quietly, "If she's after me again, not want to put Mansion at risk. Will leave. Not want her to target other people because of me." She walks along with Logan, letting him guide her like a lost puppy. Article: MRM: 2011-10-09 - Aliens Among Us!